gigasmagnafandomcom-20200213-history
The Last Apocalypse Animated
A planned animated YouTube series by TheSlicer. It will utilize extremely high-quality computer drawings such as this. Episodes 25 are currently planned. They will be in five seasons. The episodes will be in a very episodic fashion. Auditions THE AUDITION LIST IS INCOMPLETE. Choose one or more of the test lines. You don't have to do them all. Post the auditions on YouTube or Brickshelf and contact me on my talk page. Askar *American accent *Kinda' youngish, but not too young. Like Marty from Back to the Future. *Test Line: :"This is a bad idea." :Taken by Ihu (unless I find someone better for the role) Blade *Somewhat middle-aged voice *American or slightly English accent *Test Lines: :"They're coming, little Matoran. I suggest you run." :"I can impersonate him." :"Are you mad?" Death *Sounds like this *Test Lines: :"I am not about to let you six weaklings keep me from my destiny!" :"I will have great use for you." :"Fool! The last apocalypse has begun, and you shall not end it!" :Taken by Ihu (unless I find someone better for the role) Doxkorm *Very much like Whenua from Legends of Metru Nui; somewhat deep voice *Test Line: :"We have to keep going." Drylmus *Sounds like Qui-Gon from Star Wars. *Test Line: :"We do not accept you." Energy *Very, very slightly raspy voice *Any accent *Test Line: :"I must follow the will of Life. That is what I was created to do, and I shall not contradict my purpose." Fayron *English accent *Sort of a posh, aristocratic voice, but must sound intelligent *Test Lines: :"What do you want?" :"This is my latest project." :"I blatantly refuse. Torture shall not encourage me." :Taken by Ihu (unless I find someone better for the role) The Gligg *An imitation of an animal's screech. *Sounds like this. Ixgatro *American or English accent *Sounds sort of like a know-it-all *Test Line: :"How do you expect to contain it?" Kanskar *Any accent *Very deep voice *Test Lines: :"I can handle you." :"I care nothing for this war." :"All I need is the Mask of Life." Kopaka *Sounds like Kopaka in Mask of Light. *Test Line: :"Stop the treespeak, Lewa!" :Taken by Teammcb (unless I find someone better for the role) Kondius *Sounds like Matau from Legends of Metru Nui *Test Line: :"Oh, happy-cheer." Krynsa *Sounds like Nokama from Legends of Metru Nui *Test Line: :"You're a coward." KT-1 *Sounds like this guy. *Test Lines: :"I consider that to be irrational." :"You are correct, Master, as always." :"I do not consider working for Durx here in Karzahni to be beneficial, nor is it to our mutual advantage." Lewa *Sounds like Lewa in Mask of Light. *Test Line: :"Something everbad." Life *Sounds like Qui-Gon from Star Wars. *Test Line: :"What are you?" Losak *English or American accent *Sort of like Vakama in Legends of Metru Nui :"I am Fayron's assistant." :"I have taken the liberty of storing the information on this chip." :"He is inside." Nostram *American accent *Sarcastic voice *Test Line: :"More likely, you've killed us all." Nyx *Female; English or American accent *Sounds like a flight attendant *Test Lines :"He will be with you shortly." Luus/Shadow *American or slightly English accent *Female, slightly malicious voice. Sounds like this. *Test Lines: :"My apologies." :"Get out. Now." :"NEVER!!!" Tahu *Sounds like Tahu in Mask of Light. *Test Line: :"I will go down alone." Talon *Sounds like Gollum from the Lord of the Rings movie *Test lines: :"Yess, precious..." :"I have been promoted." :"Please die." :Taken by Ihu (unless I find someone better for the role) Tanma *American or English accent *Sounds sort of like this *Test Lines: :"Revenge is the only thing that comes to mind right now." :"What is this?" :"You haven't changed a bit." Vatsar *Sounds like Obi-Wan as a Padawan *Test Lines: :"That was quick." :"Yes, Master." :"So the treacherous monster returns. Don't expect me to say hi." :Taken by Teammcb (unless I find someone better for the role) Behind the Scenes Script Before I begin work animating, I will finish the script for each of the 25 episodes, as this will tell me exactly which characters I need to design. I am currently on the first episode. Animation It will take a while to draw and animate all the characters on the computer, and this will be very time-consuming. Soundtrack I have spent much of my time preparing the soundtrack. It is mostly from Star Wars media. There will be very much music in this series. Release Date Season 1 will likely come out sometime in late 2010 or early 2011. Category:The Creators of Gigas Magna Category:The Fairon Chronicles Multiverse Category:Series Category:TheSlicer